Liberty City: Hell On Earth
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: This place is called the worst place in America for a reason but when things take a twisted turn, will she be able to put her life back together?


Winter was normally a peaceful time in Liberty City… but this case was an exception.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn, you drunken idiot!" 15 year old Gionna says as she dragged 24 year old Billy Grey out of a bar in Algonquin on a frigid and snowy January night.

"Come on, live a little." Billy slurs, slinging an arm around Gionna's shoulders… which Gionna didn't mind until he leaned in to try to smash their lips together.

"Whoa there, what do you think you're doing?!" Gionna asks after backing away.

"Trying to have fun, now-" Billy says, grabbing Gionna's ass and prompting her to slap him and shove him back.

"You're creeping me out, Billy!" Gionna yells, Billy trying to grab her again but heard a bike screech to a stop and saw Midnight.

"The hell is going on here?!" Midnight demands after getting off her Hexer and running to them.

"He's drunk and being a dick!" Gionna says.

"She's overreacting, I'm just trying to have a little fun!" Billy says, Midnight punching him. "What the fuck?! Is it wrong to want to have fun?!" He yells after resetting his nose.

"Put your hands on kiddo again, I'm ripping your dick off!" Midnight growls before taking Gionna away from Billy and heading to St. Marks.

"He's being creepy lately… I haven't thought much of it." Gionna says.

"Packie knocked his ass to the ground last week. Billy was being creepy towards me and Packie didn't like it." Midnight says.

Gionna tried to remember when it started… but couldn't. Or maybe she hadn't truly noticed it but whatever the reason, Midnight could tell that her surrogate sister was disturbed by how Billy had been acting. When the two reached St. Marks and walked into the Cipriani house, both were a bit startled to see Clay passed out drunk on the living room floor.

"Clay, get your ass up!" Gionna says, trying to pick Clay up but being rather small for a teenager, it was difficult to pick a 6'4", 250 pound man up off of the floor even with Midnight's help.

"Wake up! Goddamn it!" Midnight yells.

Clay screamed, bolted up to his feet and with his eyes still closed, grabbed Gionna and tossed her across the floor and into the kitchen table. Worried, Midnight ran over to Gionna and helped her up.

"I'm okay, M." Gionna says, Clay waking up and running to them.

"Damn it, I'm sorry. You alright, tiny?" Clay says.

"Yeah… I'm gonna head upstairs." Gionna says, disappearing up the oak staircase and Clay glancing at Midnight.

"Something happen to her?" Clay asks.

"Billy was being a drunken creep and Gionna didn't take too kindly to it." Midnight says.

Upstairs and having cleaned her makeup off, Gionna was in her shower, trying to scrub away how Billy touching her made her feel. With the water pouring down on her, she began to feel better as the cinnamon scented soap and shampoo and conditioner rinsed down the drain…

It was after she turned the shower off, stepped out of it and wrapped a red towel around herself that the lights went out.

"M, Clay, could one of you check the fuse box please?!" Gionna asks loudly as she dried herself off with a white towel before finding a lighter and lighting a candle.

"On it, kiddo!" Midnight responds after finding a flashlight and flipping it on before she and Clay walked downstairs into the laundry room.

"The fuses were just replaced too, weren't they?" Clay asks as he was opening the fuse box… only to find an unwelcome surprise. "Well, damn it… what sick fuck takes the fuses with him?!" He says, slamming the metal box door shut before both heard footsteps upstairs that were too heavy sounding to belong to Gionna.

"Someone who's heading to kiddo's room!" Midnight says frantically, both running upstairs and seeing the shadowy figure. Midnight crash tackled him as Clay ran upstairs to check on Gionna, Clay kicking the teen's bedroom door open and slamming it shut.

This had scared the hell out of Gionna after she had just finished putting on a pair of warm pajamas and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Fuckin hell, Clay! You son of a-" Gionna shouts, Clay clamping his right hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Someone's broken into the house, stay quiet!" Clay whispers, Gionna nodding and grabbing her .357 Revolver before putting it in her pajama pants pocket.

She wanted to be prepared for the result of the attempted home invasion… Gionna was no stranger to them in her 15 years of life, she remembered one night in August of 1989 where rival mafia hitmen barged into the house and opened fire at her and her brother, who had protected her from the bullets and risked his life when three bullets hit his upper body.

It was nights like tonight that she wished Toni hadn't left Liberty City… she wished he had stuck around but him being here lessened the risk of her and her mother being targeted.

Until now…

Despite Clay's protests, Gionna went downstairs to face the masked home intruder that Midnight had tied to a chair.

She was going to make it clear that pushing her around meant deadly consequences.


End file.
